Bubblegum Crisis
by zala123attha
Summary: How does a simple debate over the difference between a bubblegum and a chewing gum lead to yet another sweet moment for ASUCAGA? And how does it explain Athrun's better mornings? Read to find out XD


**Just daydreamed about ASUCAGA a while ago and thought of this one shot X) Hope you like it! **

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning. And was Athrun happy! Itmeant he could finally sleep in with his wife, Cagalli Yula Attha. But lo and behold, the moment he did wake p during this said pleasant Sunday, he extended his arm towards the other side of the bed. Only to find it vacant. 

Sighing heavily, he sat up and looked around. Cagalli was nowhere in sight…of all the mornings she could decided to wake up earl it had to be Sundays. What he'd give to spend some 'quality time' with her. Getting out of the bed, he proceeded to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then grabbed a shirt form their closet and wore it as he made his way downstairs.

The moment he reached the last step of the large staircase, he didn't smell any freshly cooked breakfast. Instead, he heard several munching from the sofa. Slowly making his way towards the couch, he saw the back of head of his wife. She seemed to be staring at the garden through the glass sliding doors, chewing on something. Smiling to himself on how he could possibly surprise her, he started to slowly make his way towards her in the hopes of tackling the blonde princess. But just as he was mere inches away, a voice suddenly disrupted his 'stealth'.

"I can see you, you know."

Athrun blinked continuously as his wife turned her head back to glare at him. "Don't even think about it Athrun!"

Smiling, he sighed and sat beside her on the couch. Giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You caught me. Morning."

Cagalli smiled back and said, "Morning to you too. It's a miracle you actually woke up later than me!"

"Miracles can happen princess!"

Punching him on the shoulder playfully, she grabbed something form her pocket and swallowed it whole.

Athrun saw this and eyed his wife curiously. "What was that?"

"Bubblegum!"

"Bubblegum? Cagalli…do you know how old are you?"

"You're never too old for bubblegum!"

"Yes you can be too old for bubblegum. Bubblegum is for kids. Chewing gums are for adults."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow. She couldn't get the point Athrun was making. "uhu…What's the difference?"

Athrun sighed and said, "can I have the candies you have in your pockets?"

Cagalli once again, looked at him dumbly. "Why's that?"

"Just give it.."

Mumbling how demanding Athrun Zala can be, she reached into her pockets and took out three kinds of candies. Athrun got the three and got two of them.

"Hey! If you wanted, you could've asked!"

"This is for an example Cagalli!" Athrun smiled. He loved the childish side of Cagalli. She was cute when she acted childish. But what he really wanted was to see her blush like crazy. And that's what he planned on doing. Seeing that this was their only free time. Going back to where they left off, he explained as he raised both candies in front of Cagalli. "See these two?"

Cagalli nodded.

"What's the difference between them?"

"One is blue and the other is yellow."

Rolling his eyes, Athrun again asked, "Except the color."

"Um…….the other one is bigger."

Smiling at how clueless Cagalli was, he sighed and decided to do the explaining. "Okay…See this?"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah. This blue one, is a CHEWING gum. This yellow one is a BUBBLE gum"

Cagalli nodded. Still oblivious to the point of his explaining. "O-kay…."

"Chewing gums were made for CHEWING. Not for blowing bubbles."

"But it's still gum!"

"But it's CHEWING gum."

"But GUMS are made to make bubbles!"

"Well this is another type of GUM!"

"It's still the same Athrun!"

"Care to experiment?" Athrun challenged as he looked at her deviously.

Cagalli grinned back. She never backed down from a challenge. "Sure! Anything to prove my point!"

Both picked what they wanted to experiment on. "I'll take the bubblegum!" Cagalli said as she swiped the gum off Athrun's grip. "Then I'll take the chewing gum!" Athrun said as he started opening his gum.

As the two opened their individual candies, they started chewing.

"Get ready to be embarrassed honey!" Cagalli said in between chews.

"I think I'll pass on that princess." Athrun said as he grinned back.

"Okay, I'll go first." Athrun said as he prepared to blow a bubble. As he did, the bubble he formed was just as big as a pebble. Once again placing the gum inside his mouth, he said, "See? Chewing gums are not meant to make bubbles!"

"Are you sure you know how to make a bubble?" Cagalli said as she continuously chewed on hers.

"I am capable of knowing my own bubble-blowing abilities thank you very much!" Athrun said, acting insulted.

"Cagalli giggled at how her husband looked pouting and got ready to blow her bubble. "My turn!"

She began blowing the bubble. It grew bigger..and bigger…and bigger…even two times larger than her face. "

Athrun saw this and stepped back. "Uh..Cagalli…you can stop now.."

Cagalli shook her head and gave him a look that said, _I wanna make it bigger! _

Athrun again, reasoned. "Cagalli…princess…that'll pop you know.."

But the blonde girl did not take notice of his pleas. She merely continued even as it reached close proximity of her husband. "Cagalli!!!! The gum will explode any minute now! How the heck did you make it grow so big? How many exactly have you eaten?"

Cagalli, who seemed to be running out of breath, extended her arm and opened her palm. It meant, she ate five.

Athrun stared at her dumbfounded, and said, "Five??! Then stop blowing or it'll—"

But before he could stop her…

SPLAT!!!

Gum splattered all over his face. Gum splattered all over the couch. The whole couch was covered with several sticky pink substances. As Athrun managed to get the gum that was covering his eyes off, he saw that Cagalli's head was covered in gum. And it reached until her stomach. "Cagalli? You alright?" Athrun asked as he tried to stifle his laugh at how hilarious she looked

Cagalli replied. But what the blue-haired boy could only hear, was her muffling. "I offay"

Athrun could not hold his laughter back any longer. As he belted out a hearty laugh, Cagalli managed to savagely rip off some gum off her face and shouted, "HELP ME HERE ATHRUN!!!"

"Now you know what's the difference of the two?" Athurn managed to say in between chuckles.

"Oh shaddup!!"

Athrun stopped laughing and knelt closer to his wife. Helping her get the stuff off.

As the two painstakingly removed some gum of her face and body, Athrun noticed that she had a large amount of gum on her lips. Remembering the devilish thoughts he had minutes ago, he spoke in very calm, and soothing voice. "Hey, you got a big one here." He said, pointing to his wife's lips.

Cagalli looked at where he pointed dumbly and asked, "Where?"

Just as she did, Athrun suddenly caught her lips to his. He kissed her for a long moment, but backed out afterwards and gave her a smile. "There"

After finally registering what just happened, Cagalli blushed like crazy. She then stuttered, "A-Athrun…" After two months of getting married, she still wasn't used to Athrun being so….sweet.

Athrun smirked. He accomplished what he wanted to see. Standing up, he stretched as he slowly walked towards the staircase. Leaving Cagalli still shocked as she sat on the bubblegum filled couch. "I better clean up…this gums getting harder by the second…Care to join me"

At hearing her devilish husbands words, she blushed like crazy once again. "A-ATHRUN!!!!"

Athrun laughed once again. He was seeing what he wanted to see once more.

"Well, I'll be using the bathroom first.. "

Cagalli nodded. Still blushing. " Okay.."

As he made his way to the staircase, he stopped for a moment and with a devilish grin said, "oh, by the way, Cagalli?"

"yeah?"

"I'll be leaving the bathroom door unlocked. Just in case." Athrun said along with a mischievous grin.

This was the last straw. Once again, she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. She then threw a throw pillow towards the chuckling blue-haired boy as he ran up the stairs. "Athrun you sick Pervert!!!!!!"

Athrun could only laugh as his wife continuously threw pillows at him as he made his way upstairs. This was the best part of being married to the girl he loved.

Every waking day of his life, was a lot happier.

* * *

**How was it?!? Sorry if it didn't reach your expectations X( This is my second one shot :D Please review:) Sorry if there are grammatical errors…I was too excited to post this XD **


End file.
